Smallville Finale
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: chlex twist


**Description**: Smallville finale with Chlex twist

I admit this is taken from my fanfic JeXVille and shaped into Chlex the retrospection with Tess is completely changed). I couldn't stop myself:P (if you want to read JeXVille, go to my profile and it's there). The poems in this part are taken from JeXVille as well.

* * *

_**A heavy heart, Beloved, have I borne**_

_**From year to year until I saw thy face,**_

_**And sorrow after sorrow took the place (…)**_

**Elizabeth Barret Browing**

Here I was, standing by the door, catching my breath and doing my best to calm myself down. _He_ was waiting for me behind it. I finally had to believe it. It wasn't a dream, it was reality.

If anyone could ever come back from the grave – it was Lex Luthor. I had no doubt about that. Lionel had finally done something good after all that misery he'd put him and, also me, through. I was able to forgive him now, after his death, but it was forgiveness after all.

I would not waste my second chance for happiness, neither I would let Lex waste it.

I still had that beautiful dress on, which I'd bought specially for Lois and Clark's wedding. There had been no time to change, but it was good that Lex would see me in it. I looked gorgeous today.

I finally pushed the door open and made that one step forward, over the threshold and then I dared to look up.

He was there, standing by the window, looking through it at the world that was going to end soon… or not, because I believed that Clark would save us all. His back turned on me, but I could tell it was him. I knew every inch of his body, I could recognize him by any part of it. And yes, that distinguishable bald head, the silhouette of his skull I knew so well.

I discovered that I couldn't move. I really wanted to, I really wanted to make my way to him, to say something, but I couldn't. What should I say anyway? What would be the perfect thing to say after such long absence? After I'd been thinking that I would never see him again?

Something in my stomach tightened up, making me feel very uncomfortable and uneasy.

He must hear that somebody came in, because he started turning around. I saw everything like in a slow motion and then, he was finally facing me.

Still, I could not move, could not speak.

I could only stare into that blue-gray eyes I loved so much.

His face – exactly the same as I remembered – lightened up in a smile, but it wasn't a smile of total happiness, it was a smile showing me all the emotions running through him, he was touched, he was moved. Then, I saw that his eyes got a little glassy, tears. Actual tears coming from Lex Luthor. The moment was priceless.

His mouth opened and I heard the one word that I'd craved to hear for so long. I'd craved to hear it while coming from his lips, through the sound of his wonderful textured voice:

"Chloe."

* * *

_**Half an hour earlier…**_

"_Chloe!" Tess burst into the Watchtower, "Chloe, there's something you should know! Lex is alive…"she just shot out, leaving me in a complete shock and bewilderment._

_I felt my heart pumping hard, racing, I felt my blood boiling inside of me, my body trembling and my hands sweaty. I felt like somebody hit me very hard in the head, so all my perceptions were a little bit distorted._

_Finally, I managed to calm myself down, put myself together again and shook this fucking feeling of fake hope off._

_"No!" I denied while raising my voice. "No! Don't tell me about some another fucking clone! I refuse to meet some shadow of my dead husband! I will not survive that again!"_

_"Chloe…" Tess made a step forward and put his hand on my shoulder._

_"No!" I pushed her away. "NO!"_

_"Chloe!" She was being dead serious and her eyes… god, why were her eyes so…_

_"What?" I almost whispered and put my arms around me like I was cold._

_"It's not a shadow," Tess said and I felt like I was going to faint now. __Not a shadow? How could it be possible that __my__ Lex was back? __My feet were going to bend under me. I was suffocating while waiting for more information._

_"I saw him."_

_"You… what?" I had to support myself on my desk._

_"His body… it's a clone's body," Tess continued, "but he looks just like Lex and the real Lex is inside of it."_

_"H…how?" Now I didn't know if I should keep listening to Tess or just run wherever Lex was right now._

_"Lionel. He made a deal with the Darseid. Lex was missing a heart and he actually wanted to cut my out, so his son could live… but I… I set myself free and I shot him. On his last breath he promised his eternal servitude to the Dark Power in exchange for Lex's life. A soul for a soul. Maybe he was a bastard, maybe he never loved me, but it looks like he loved Lex if he did something like that for him," Tess's voice a little bitter right now. I could understand her. My dad always loved me, so it was so hard to see her lacking her own father's affection. "The point is that the real Lex Luthor is back. And Chloe, you are the only one who makes him a better person. The only one who keeps his darkness at bay. Save him."_

"Chloe."

* * *

It made me move a little. Suddenly, I was able to make that one step forward and then another.

He smiled again and then, he also started coming towards me, closer and closer.

I was still too stunned to say something, unaware of anything coming from the outside world but his presence.

There, we made the final steps, we met right next to his desk, inches apart from each other. So close, yet still so far away. His eyes so deep, so teary, his breath uneven just like mine.

Every part of my body was reacting to him now, yearning for him, desiring him, yet I was afraid that if I reached my hand to him, if I touched him he would just disappear and I would be left alone once again.

Lex was the one who reached his hand to me, slowly, then he gently placed it on my face while sighing heavily. I closed my eyes, feeling that innocent touch on my cheek with my whole body and I leaned my face into his hand, grazing against it and sighing with pleasure.

Finally, I opened my eyes and met his once again, just then I realized I was crying too, my face was wet.

"Lex…" I finally whispered, my voice strangled and hushed.

That was enough, there it was, he just took me by my arms and swept me into his tight embrace.

_**(…) Only – but it's rare—**_

_**When a beloved hand is laid in yours**_

_**When, jaded with the rush and glare**_

_**Of the interminable hours,**_

_**Our eyes can in another's eyes read clear (…)**_

"**The buried life" by Matthew Arnold**

"Lex…" I whispered again, sobbing and put my arms tightly around him, pulling him even closer.

I felt his firm hard body against mine. My face was buried in his neck. I could smell the familiar intoxicating smell of his skin, could feel the texture of it. Everything so familiar, just like I remembered.

Tess had told me that Lex's body was new, replicated, but even if – somebody had done a great job and I could only thank them or… thank Lionel.

"Lex… Lex…" I kept repeating his name like I wanted it to finally sink in. I wanted to believe that he was here, because it still seemed so surreal and so dreamy.

Then, I managed to pull back a little and I cupped his face. For a second I was looking into his eyes from so close that our noses were barely touching. His eyes so full of emotions. I knew he was fighting tears now, he didn't want more to show and finally, he just closed them. I pulled his face to mine and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. My hands slid up to stroke his smooth head. He opened his mouth immediately, taking me in, moving his lips against mine, then, finally his tongue met mine.

I was wetting his face with my tears that didn't want to stop flowing. My body was shivering, so he put his arms around me again, giving me comfort, giving me relief, finally making me believe. His kisses were burning me, setting me on fire, finally bringing me back to life. I couldn't get enough of him and I wouldn't let go, not ever. I'd just gotten him back.

I pressed against him once more, desperate to feel more of him and I did. He was already hard and his cock was pressing against my stomach, sending millions of electric sparks through my body, ending between my legs.

I gasped into his mouth and moaned when he licked the rim of my lower lip.

My agony was gone. One second it'd been there, it'd been there even when I'd been just about to walk through that door to his office and then, the next second when he'd pulled me into his arms it'd been all gone. I was home now and I could only stay here, with him all around me, inhaling his scent and keep shaking, keep feeling too much of it, being overwhelmed.

"Oh Lex…" I said again and my mouth wandered down from his lips to his jaw and then his neck. I needed to taste every part of him. My hands also fell from his neck and now were sliding down his chest through his shirt.

"Chloe…" He suddenly stopped me while taking my hands in his and then pushing them away from his chest. He made one step back while still holding them.

That was strange, that actually… hurt me. What was wrong?

I looked up into his eyes again. Everything should be ok, I thought, I could see in them how much he wanted me, how much he loved me, damn, I felt his hard cock just a moment ago before he pushed me away.

"What is it, Lex?" I asked, my voice a little trembling.

He looked down, avoiding my eyes. I had the impression that he was… ashamed… but of what?

"You can tell me. We love each other, right? We're married."

"Yes, we love each other. I love you so much it hurts… now, that I see you alive and well… I just…"

I got closer again, so we were again separated only by inches and he winced.

I looked down, yeah, his erection was really nagging.

"Lex, I don't understand," I admitted and then I noticed something that I hadn't paid any attention to before. "Why are you wearing only one glove?" I took his hand in mine and looked at it.

He quickly snatched it away from me.

"Is there something wrong with your body?" That was the only explanation. "I can see that everything's working properly…" I shot another look at his cock through his pants.

He moaned, but resisted the urge to push his pelvis against me.

"Lex, you can tell me," I reassured him, taking that as a confirmation. "In sickness and health, remember?"

He was still avoiding my eyes, so I cupped his face again and forced him to look at me.

"I love you and nothing will ever change that!"

He still didn't seem sure, but finally let me take that glove off his hand.

I was preparing myself for the worst as not to show any shock in my eyes, but it wasn't that bad. He was injured. The hand was probably looking like that, because it didn't replicate properly, but still, it was just a hand that looked like it'd been burned.

"A little red and crinkly skin won't scare me away." And to proof it I run my finger through it and then put his hand to my cheek. "You see?... Does it hurt?" I suddenly asked.

"No…" he cleared his throat. Oh, he must be really touched by my attitude.

"If it only was the hand…" he started, but didn't finish, because suddenly I took his shirt into my hands and ripped it open. "Chloe!" he yelled at me and then he just looked at me with pain in his eyes, watching my reaction.

Scars, lot of scars, his body must've been assembled from different body pieces… and then they'd been put together…

"Are you happy now?" he asked me bitterly. "Yes, I have a cut on every joint. I'm a monster and I look like a monster."

I didn't care. If that was the price for bringing him back… bring it on! I thought, I could manage. I loved him so much that I could easily overlook that flaws.

"Lex…" I raised my eyes from his chest to his face. "Look at me."

When he finally did, I added, "you are beautiful, Lex," I said.

This time one strayed tear run down his cheek, so I kissed it off.

"I don't mind, really," I added, kissed him again and slid my mouth down his smooth jaw once again.

"Chloe…" He was shocked.

I took the shirt off him and while he was standing there with his exposed and naked chest, I kissed every single of his scars that I saw and then licked his nipples.

He stopped whatever he was going to say and just gasped loudly.

I needed to show him how big my love really was. How big it'd always been and always would be.

I sucked on his nipples until they were peaked and then slid my tongue down his stomach. Soon, I was fumbling with his belt and then with his pants until they dropped to the floor and I freed his painfully erected cock.

"Oh God…" Lex rasped and supported himself with his hands on the desk as to maintain his balance.

I smiled and took his cock into my mouth, licked it, sucked it, twirled my tongue around it.

He made a few involuntary pushes into my mouth, so I took him all in while trying to relax my throat.

I enjoyed having him there. I loved his cock, the texture of it, the head… I felt my inner muscles clamping and I was so wet…

It was still not enough for me.

I was on fire. My body was desperately craving his. I needed him. Giving him a blow job wouldn't satisfy me, not now.

I suddenly released him from my mouth and stood up.

"Lex, get inside of me," I told him.

"What?" He tried very hard to think straight.

"I need you inside of me. NOW."

"Oh… ok…" he said and took me in his arms, turned around and placed on the desk. Our breaths were heavily. We were hot and horny.

He just pulled my dress up (thank god I'd chosen a short one! I thought) and pushed my panties aside.

And there he was, sliding inside of me with one firm stroke.

A loud roar came out of his mouth when he found himself buried deep inside. Sweat appeared on his face and he winced.

"Oh God, you're so tight," he breathed into my ear, because I put my arms around him in the same time to pull him even closer. I put my legs tightly around his waist, so he could go inside all the way, fill me in. "So deliciously tight…"

Well, yeah, hell I must be tight since I hadn't had sex in months!

"Just stay like that. Don't move," I whispered, deriving the greatest pleasure of him inside, him all over, of his scent, his presence.

I must've died and gone straight to heaven…

"I need all of you," he rasped again and unzipped my dress, then he slid it down until I was chest naked.

He touched my breast, played with my nipples, then put his lips to them and sucked, one after the other.

"Oh God… Lex… Lex…" I kept moaning while leaning my head back and arching my back.

"Chloe… I can't… withhold… anymore…" he whispered through greeted teeth when he raised his face from my breast and gave two involuntary thrusts into me.

The sound of my name coming from his mouth, the sound of his voice when speaking it, his touch, his presence… it was all enough to send me over to the moon, but I was doing my best not to just yet.

I was finally able to.

"It's ok, do it," I said.

So he did. He started fucking me fast, powerfully until the whole desk was moving with us.

The orgasm came soon, hard, overwhelming, making me scream his name in ecstasy.

When my muscles started clamping rhythmically over his cock, a loud roar came out of his mouth and he came too, pushing spasmodically into me.

He stayed inside of me. I didn't even want to think about letting him go. So we were just there, me sitting on the desk, he standing and embracing me, his cock softening inside of me, his sperm flowing down my thighs. Then he found my lips again and we kissed leisurely, softly, with tongues.

Lex was the one, I always knew it. He was the one I craved for, the one that made me breathe, the one that was sending me over the moon, the one that made me think I could fly, the one I'd given not only my heart to but also my soul a long time ago and nothing had changed since that.

In that very moment we were connected on the most basic, primal level, but our souls were always calling to each other, were one, we had to be together and there was no alternative, we were just meant to be, hell, the ultimate proof was that even death couldn't keep us apart. He'd come back to me, we were one of their kind in this world. What we had was so special. We were written in starts and maybe like they said: we were star crossed lovers, but we would get our happy ending. I would see to that. I was determined to be happy again now when I knew what I'd lost and what I'd found

"You were right," I suddenly said when our lips parted.

"About what?" he asked me, still not changing his position.

"There's nothing that's lost that can't be found again."

He smiled to me and put a wet strand of my hair from my cheek behind my ear.

Our love would be the stuff of legends. I was the light to his darkness. That was my love. My soul. That man that was now deep, intimately inside of me and by it he was marking that, claiming me. We were one. Forever. Together we were one being.

I wouldn't feel like that with no one else in this world.

"You're the only one, Lex and I will never take you for granted," I told him.

"I didn't think you were," he answered in a thick voice.

"What were you thinking anyways?" I asked after a moment."That we would just have sex without taking our clothes off for the rest of our lives?"

"To be honest, I didn't think."

"I've been through so much pain…" I suddenly squealed. "It hurt so badly…"

"I know, my love, I know," he told me and caressed my face with his both hands. "I promise never to be so stupid as to jeopardize my life again."

"Hey…" A smile suddenly appeared on my face. "You're getting hard again." I could feel it inside of me.

"Well, that is how you affect me every time you're around," he said and pushed his pelvis into mine.

"Mmmmhmm… God, fuck me again…" I told him.

"As you wish." He laughed and took care of my breast first.

Every time he licked one of them, touched or slightly squeezed I felt the pleasure shooting down directly to my clit.

"Oh God… you feel so good…" he murmured when we were kissing and he was slowly rocking into me.

"Yeah… yeah… Lex…"

When we reached our peak and again – came hard and loud…

…we heard some people screaming with joy and clapping.

"What the…" Lex said and finally got out of me, then he put his pants back on and made his way to the window.

"He did it," I said after I adjusted my dress and joined him. I felt strangely empty without him inside.

"Who?"

"Clark. He saved us all. The planet is gone."

Lex just pulled me into another kiss and I forgot about everything again.

**THE END**


End file.
